


Best Friends

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t feel, but he remembers, and remembrance carries emotions whether you can really feel them or not.</p><p>Song: Prelude 12/21 by AFI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to use Saix’s quote “Which would you rather suffer the loss of, some make-believe friendship, or a real one?” in reference to his and Axel’s friendship, but I read in a forum that this is a false interpretation based on the mistranslation in the English version. That quote is actually meant to be telling Axel to choose between Roxas and Xion. I still like the quote though, so I’ve recycled it XD
> 
> I know it has been a while, but know that I still have 16 ideas for this. I just have to actually write them lol.

_“Hey, Isa, I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while now.”_

_“Yeah, well what is it?” he asked with feigned disinterested, his friend had kept him waiting after all._

_“We’re best friends, right?”_

_“Don’t be stupid. Of course we are.”_

_The redhead put his hands behind his head nonchalantly. “So, we’ll be best friends forever?”_

_“I can’t say, but it would be nice if that were true.”_

_Lea smiled broadly. “Then it’s settled. We will, cause I’m never giving up on us. You and me forever.”_

_“Hmm, forever is a long time. I’m not sure that I can put up with you that long.”_

_“Hey! That’s not nice!” Lea mock whined, flinging his arm around his shoulder. “Just for that, I’ll never leave your side. Got it memorized?”_

Saix is a Nobody; He doesn’t feel, but he remembers, and remembrance carries emotions whether you can really feel them or not. He remembers Lea’s friendship, and that makes not being Axel’s that much harder. It wasn’t always like this.

When they first joined the Organization they had acted close, not like they used to of course—they are Nobodies—but there had been effort. But that effort hadn’t seemed to pay off. Eventually, the effort didn’t seem worth it anymore. Thus, they kept a comfortable distance from each other. Things were just easier that way.

This is what upsets him the most about Axel’s and Roxas’ friendship. It had formed entirely out of a Nobody’s existence while their real one couldn’t hold out in the same environment. Axel is so good at pretending to be happy when he is around Roxas; he’d never been that damn close to real emotion around him.

He leaves them alone for a time for multiple reasons: it keeps Number XIII preoccupied and unsuspicious, Axel wouldn’t be hanging around him anyway, and (though he scorns the fact) he likes seeing Axel that “happy.” But after a while, it begins to gnaw at the hole in his chest. Roxas is unlike the others. He is too similar to Sora; he seems to have real feelings. Saix knows it is ridiculous, but the memory of jealousy raises its head in him.

For illogical reasons he confronts Axel on the matter, acutely aware of the redhead’s unpleasant expression—he never smiles for him, not anymore—.

“You wanted something?” he asks, mind obviously somewhere else.

“What is it you have between yourself and number XIII?”

His brow furrows, apparently unnerved by his sudden interest. “We’re friends.” He speaks the words as if they are obvious.

Saix feels the memory of emotion relax for a reason he refuses to dwell on. “I do not feel it is my place to tell you who or who not to associate with, but I do not think it is healthy to spend so much time together.”

“Why? Because he is just your pawn?” He sounds angry.

“No. Let me put it this way, would you rather lose a make-believe friendship or a real one?”

His brow furrows further. “I don’t-“

Saix isn’t sure where his mind has disappeared to, for he never meant to say, “You are slipping away from me, Lea.”

The furrow disappears, replaced with understanding. “Saix…no, Isa.” He reaches out touching Saix’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“No you haven’t.” The memory of anger is there now, forcing him to shove the comforting hand aside.

“Yes I have.” The words are genuine.

“You are fine with my replacement.”

“Is that what you think?”

He flares his hands. “What am I supposed to think? You gave up first.”

Axel’s head falls. “It was too painful.”

“What?”

“What we feel now, it’s only imitation. It was too difficult being with you, feeling a cheap imitation when I could remember the real thing.”

“So, you didn’t pick Roxas over me.” Saix’s face is blank incredulity, but it isn’t the unfeeling mask he often presents to the world.

Axel laughs. He _laughs_ , and Saix is ready to set a Claymore to his throat, until he says, “Of course not. I like Roxas, but you will always be my best friend Isa.”

“Lea.” He may have cried if he’d had a heart, but then again maybe he wouldn’t have. What he does do is touch Axel’s shoulder, mirroring the redhead’s earlier gesture. “You and me forever, right?” And Axel smiles the way he usually only does for Roxas.


End file.
